Yoshihisa Family
| affiliation = Kumogakure Otogakure Kuraokami Cult Black Dragon Cove | status =Active | hiden = | kekkei genkai = | kekkei tota = | kekkei mora = | Members =Ivu Chihiro Tsuru Nyōbō Jūrō Yoshihisa † Jun'ichi Yoshihisa † Katsuhito Nyōbō Katashi Yoshihisa Kazuya Yoshihisa Kōki Yoshihisa † Sang Yoshihisa Hui-ting Yoshihisa Hualin Yoshihisa Kagura Jinyu Yoshihisa Jung Yoshihisa Li-Qin B | Jutsu =Fire Release: Great Dragon Burst Jōjutsu | Tools = }} The Yoshihisa Family (義久家族, Yoshihisa Kazoku) is a Illusive prominent family of celestial onryō haling from Kumogakure but ruled back in a ancient era. They are unique group of voyageurs that travels the timeless era through the world, this family is a fearsome group of mercenaries that held much of Kumo's advancements from their vast knowledge and skill in Medical Ninjutsu, their fearsome prowess made them a strong family that is respected within their village and Land of Lightning. Background Yoshihisa Family are direct descendants of the eldest son of Dorobō Ōtsutsuki and Bingyi Shinso a ancient demon lord, who've been in conflict with the youngest son Saisho Ōtsutsuki and Zenjin Ōtsutsuki which led to the rivalry to go down in millennia, their struggle to claim their inheritance, to rule the very country Dorobō created, that dream was stopped by the might of Saisho and Panya driving and exiling them and two of their royal families from their ancestral home. The family have been a very powerful assassin's in their motherland and the five great nation's matching the unexpected might of the Sarutobi Clan even overpowering the Hagoromo Clan driving the rival near extinction, with the help of their distant relatives to and 's descendants, the Uzumaki, Kamizuru and the all powerful Senju Clan. Their family produced , a prominent successor as their first raikage of Kumogakure after founding it then joined a summit to discuss the matters of possessing a Tailed Beast but their goal was the Celestial Beast that were scattered across the continent and over seas, during the first Shinobi world war a handful of Kumo's best trackers from the family were sent to capture the forked tailed beast in the land of water but failed. The family are undisputed in their medical Ninjutsu leaving them the only power house in the village with knowledge and skills of the human body, genes and genetics, eventually this would lead to their clan head Jūrō Yoshihisa to start the very first underground research of human genetics in Kumogakure, during the the family sought out two individuals during a peace treaty between Konohagakure. During that event Jūrō used his kins interest in the to use for his own cause to start a coup d'etat severally injuring the hokage but not the raikage, Jūrō was founded out by his late cousin Kōki Yoshihisa but the two died fighting to the death but this left Jūrō's work to continue from the coup to the killing the during the war. Many years pass leading to the rising to power in battle as the indestructible Shinobi in history plus the ongoing berserk attacks the Eight-Tails plagued upon the hidden cloud, many of the yoshihisa members plead to the third to consider their thoughts in allowing one of their maidens or male kin to become the new Jinchūriki but they were denied and kept under surveillance under the watchful eyes of his . Due to their involvement in and going rogue, they were left out of major political issues even meetings with the raikage for days to months which angered their clan head jun'ichi yoshihisa. The entire family plotted to execute a coup d'etat to overthrow Kumo's government and leader but they were founded out by the raikage who dispatched his sons and who slaughtered their kin by the hundreds including the clan head but his children Katashi and Kazuya Yoshihisa made a pact with the two by marriage allowing the family to flourish once more while the two siblings lived with the raikage's family, the two siblings became representives of the family with the sister becoming pregnant with one of the siblings child. Appearance The Yoshihisa Family share long line history with the Royal Shinso Family since Dorobō's era ended millennium ago, throughout the centuries the two family's have bloodlines with one another mixing Celestial Human's with Shinso blood creating a subspecies of two originals family's, the family inherited their ancestors pale skin but majority of the family skin tone is much more dark brown tan color and lavender pale eyes, either rose pink or platinum blonde hair, eyebrows shaved into a circular pattern as a sign for nobility. The family have a genetic birthmark like black protrusions from their heads resembling demon horns, Hybrids like Tsuru and Katsuhito Nyōbō they both have Les pronounced horns curved like a rams purple-green unlike the family's signature black horns. The family signature trademark style is wearing black-purple Mofuku Kimono, Embroidered Velvet and Satin Waistcoat with their family crest on the back, for notable members in the family while for lowborn or low class members Wear vermilion Edo komon kimono's a sign of an caste system in their heirachy, most high born noble women wearing green Hōmongi Kimono with wooden sandals while men wear Fugu Ka-Nin japanese boots. Abilities As descendants of Hanketsu Ōtsutsuki, the Yoshihisa inherited his "Body"; powerful life force, The Yoshihisa Family are gifted the power of a grey wolf, such canine abilities allow the family to have heighten senses and smells. These members are famous for medical Ninjutsu and their Hunter-nin skills in Kumogakure being the only animalistic family that are possibly more attached to wildlife and conserving their resources and territory to their advantage. The family can utilize their six senses to their advantage in aid with their Taijutsu style Huī yá that is instructed in family for generations, practicing the ancient arts made the them superior in hand to hand combat, as one out of the four celestial human clans. Hierarchy Alpha Clan Head *The Alpha or Clan Head is the strongest and wisest ranking member in the family, holding absolute control and authority over all other members in the family. The clan head is responding for territorial pact, supplies and weaponry ammunition even the matters of civil or warfare. The clan head can choose his or her partner to be Mogul Beta or their right hand man sworn to serve only the clan head without hesitation, the act of treason is followed by the clan head or banishment leaving no more of questioning. Mogul Beta *The right hand man is member of the family that serves under the clan head or his/her family that are related, the beta is a step in leader in case their leader is temporarily absent taking the role as alpha. The Beta is mostly a conqueror that seeks out new land beneficial to them and the village they serve and is in charge of guardian the clan heads offsprings. Delta *A Delta is the family's third in command, serves as the family's scout and infiltrator for potential rivals that could give them the edge in battle, formulating battle plans and training members of Yoshihisa family their martial arts and craftmanship in weaponry. Nobleman *Nobleman is a class of nobility that have certain powers in the family that benefits management in international relations, activity's for legislative and business, foreseeing the progress of programs run by the Yoshihisa family or summits held for the clan heads of other clans. The nobleman's main authority in the family regarding the stability of power and law in the system, this decision is split into six nobleman members that discuss whether or not to support the clan head, the agreement must have four out of the six votes if not a draw the nobleman must ask the other civilian kin to aid in their votes publicly till either side is in agreement. Heirs *Heirs are born into power or born to inherit their position as a successor the alpha or clan head chooses his/her to lead. This system was remade after the long "Cold Bloody War" that lasted nearly a hundred years against an opposing race, leaders fighting for position as clan head or birthing children from high born clans to inherit it but the nobleman's ended the dispute and created the new inheritance law. Category:Family Category:Celestial Onryō Family